


Distance Something Fonder

by Biorcry



Series: Home [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biorcry/pseuds/Biorcry
Summary: After Christmas, Clarke and Lexa have to learn how to navigate their way through their relationship.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624240
Comments: 36
Kudos: 136





	Distance Something Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Look, I said I'd do something for this story and I did! Surprised myself. xD Anyway, I was outlining an epilogue, but reading some comments gave me ideas and then an epilogue didn't seem like nearly enough. So, I do hope you guys continue to enjoy these two lovely ladies throughout this story.

From the moment I met her I knew I was attracted to her. Not in the ‘she’s so hot I want to fuck her’ kind of way, I just wanted to be around her. Like, I felt this pull to her that I’ve never felt with anyone else before. 

Her reaction to me stealing her dinner roll was the first sign that I knew we’d get along well. I know that the way I tease sometimes can be a little much for some and that not all people like it or get it, but she had right away. 

The more time I spent with her, though, the more I realized I should not be spending time with her. The pull I had toward her was intense. So much so that I didn’t even think twice to hold her in my arms as we looked up at the snowy sky. It was all I felt like doing for the rest of my life. 

But she was with Finn. I had to tell myself over and over. She was the girlfriend of the guy that I knew since I was ten. She was the girlfriend of the guy who helped me learn to have fun again. Who I’d play sports and video games with. Who I came out to first and never judged me for it. Who made me laugh when I was feeling like shit or just listened when I needed to vent.

He was my best friend and I didn’t want anything to jeopardize that. 

But Clarke came bursting like a wrecking ball into my life and built a residence in my mind. She was all I could think about, especially after feeling her under me when she pulled me down on top of her. My body knew what she felt like in that position, sounded like, and it repeated it in my head over and over until Clarke came back that same day and made an even more arousing memory to replace it when she had me up against the wall. 

We knew we were in deep shit and put rules in place to keep us from doing anything stupid. And I wanted to follow them, I really did, but seeing his hands on her, his lips on her, when all I wanted was to be the one doing that, it hurt. A lot more than I thought it would. 

The thing is, I knew I had no right to feel that way and I hated that I begrudged him so much. I tried to justify my reasoning for seeking Clarke out by making Finn the bad guy in my head. Saying he didn’t deserve her because he didn’t make Clarke happy. Obviously, if she wanted to kiss me, he wasn’t making her happy. And if she told me so, I was going to make my move then. 

Betray the guy I loved like a brother, whom I knew for more than half my life for this woman who set every fiber of my being on fire, whom I only knew for four days. That’s insanity, but Clarke had a way about her that made me that kind of insane. 

It was hard, trying to let her go, but I thought I was doing okay. Even when all I could do was stare at her whenever we were around each other. I wasn’t being forward or doing anything a normal person who has eyes wouldn’t do. She was beautiful and every time she smiled I felt myself falling just a little bit more. 

That night when she gave me the beans was the end of me. I knew she was my dream girl that I had to wake up on. The gift was great and exactly the kind of thing I fall for, but the hug at the end of the night was what got me.

The way she went about it, how cute and nervous she was doing it, the pleasant tingles it spread through me? I had never in my life been touched so platonically and have my body behave the way it did. I knew then that I never wanted to be without her. 

But I had to. For me, for my friendship, for her relationship. 

All day Christmas Eve Anya was getting annoyed because I dragged her around with me to find the notebook for Clarke. It was harder to find because a lot of the stores were closed and the notebook is kind of a new thing, but I was determined. 

I knew that I was supposed to stay away from Clarke and that jelly bean night was going to have to be the last time I saw her. That didn’t mean that I wasn’t thinking about going over to Finn’s every second just to see her, even if just a glimpse.

Anya could sense it in me, the dilemma I was having with myself. I know she could because she’d make tiny remarks about how good of friends Finn and I were. She also convinced me to let her take the gifts, including the one I bought for Clarke, over even though I desperately wanted to be the one to do so. I wanted to see the look on her face.

I never thought there’d be any consequences for Clarke’s gift, but Finn saw it for what I was trying to convince myself it wasn’t. I kept telling myself it was just me being thoughtful, but if I looked deeper into it I know that wasn’t everything. I wanted Clarke to see it and never be able to forget me. 

That was the second time in my life that I physically fought with Finn. And again it was over a girl. 

But this girl that we were fighting over wasn’t like the first. Whereas the first girl was just my awakening to my fondness of the fairer sex, Clarke put my want of anyone else to bed. That first kiss in my hallway was more electric than anything I’ve ever done. And throughout the night it was like she found new ways to electrify me. 

Leaving her in the airport was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done in my life. 

But now I’m here, at Seatac, waiting to taxi to the gate. It’s strange, I thought that the three weeks leading up until today was slow as hell, but this? These couple of minutes sitting in the plane, knowing that I’m here and that Clarke is only a walk and maybe a train away, is the most sluggish time has ever moved. 

Everything is in slow-motion: finally arriving at the gate, the seatbelt signs turning off, the way everyone takes for fucking ever to grab their luggage, and I’m cursing myself for saving a little bit of money and opting to sit further in the back for it. 

Pulling my carryon bag behind me, I pick up my pace to get to the exit. My body is buzzing, anticipating my reunion with Clarke. I don’t understand why I’m so nervous, my palms sweaty and my heartbeat taking off like it’s trying to win the Indy500. The thought of finally being able to hold Clarke overpowering the small amount of fear I have. 

Small fears like what if it doesn’t feel the same, for me or for her? What if all the time we spent apart made Clarke come to her senses and she doesn’t want me the same way she did when she was visiting? What if it was just some kind of vacation fling, I’m pretty sure that’s a thing. Or what if–

“Lexa!”

I hear her before I feel her, but I feel her quickly and solidly as she wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. My hands fly to catch her leaping form, the handle of my suitcase forgotten. I lay my head on her shoulder for a moment, inhaling her before planting a soft kiss right below her ear.

I love the way she reacts to my touch, her body shivering from the feel of my lips. 

For the past three weeks, all I’ve been thinking about is her. The way she feels, especially in an embrace just like this. That’s one of the things that Skyping or FaceTiming lacks. Don’t get me wrong, I am thankful for those things.

I don’t know how anyone could do long distance before. Writing handwritten letters that then took forever to show up to the person you wanted it to, then to have to wait until they corresponded back to you sounds like hell.

But seeing her through a screen and feeling her in my arms are two extremely different animals. 

I feel her breath tickling my neck as she whispers, “I missed you, Lex,” before placing a small kiss there.

I guess she’s not the only one who’s easily affected by the other’s touch as I feel my body temperature rise at that.

Got to play it cool, though.

“No.” I giggle. “Don’t lie,” I say before giving her a squeeze. 

“It’s true,” she plays along with my teasing and I can feel her smile against me, kissing me again as she plays with the hairs on the back of my neck.

“I missed you too, Clarke.”

I pull my head back to look at her and all I want to do is kiss her. So I do, without thinking, without caring about anyone or anything around us. Connecting our mouths and tasting her once again. It’s not a deep kiss, our lips barely parted, but just enough. 

I really fucking missed her, but as much as I don’t want to let go of her, I don’t want to continue to give the people in the airport a show. I also really can’t wait to get out of here so that we can physically be alone together in the same room. 

I pat her butt, signaling for her to unwrap herself from me, which she does with a reluctant pout. Though, the pout disappears immediately when I give her a quick kiss. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you wrapped around me,” I say, giving her another quick kiss. “It’s that I want you wrapped around me naked. And we can’t do that here. So,” I end with a smirk and judging by the way her eyes darken, I’m pretty sure she agrees with me.

“There’s a bathroom, like, right around the corner,” she giggles and waggles her eyebrows at me while playfully tugging on my hand to guide us toward it. It’s adorable and hot and I never knew that that could be a combination of things that someone could be at the same time. 

“But wait,” she pauses and drops my hand, opting instead to pick up my suitcase by the handle. “I thought you wanted to take me out on a proper date first?” she raises her eyebrow at me and I think she’s trying to imitate me. Do my Eyebrow of Disbelief as she calls it. 

“Hm?” I know what she’s talking about, but I was kind of hoping she forgot about that. 

One night while we were Skyping, Clarke had brought up the waitress from the bar that night we had a thumb war. (The night I’m pretty sure she stole my heart.) Surprisingly, not in a jealous way, but to bring up the question about how many women I’ve been with. Seemingly because it was, and I quote, “super easy” for me to get the other woman’s number.

I told her that I had been with five people before her, but only two were serious. The other three were casual. When she asked me what my distinction between the casual and non-casual girls were, I named the things that couples do as non-casual. Date nights, hanging out doing nothing with each other, cuddling, stuff like that. 

With one of the softest tones I’ve heard her use she asked me which one she was; casual or not. Without missing a beat, I told her that the first thing I wanted to do was take her out on a date, since we never actually had one. 

And I do intend on taking her on a date, the thing is, I regret saying it would be the first thing I would do when I see her. Because when she was in my arms just now, how good she felt, I just want to go back to her place and be wrapped up in her. Feel close to her again, mentally and physically. And have her all to myself, just us, no strangers. We never really got the chance to be able to do that. 

Is that so wrong of me? 

Honestly though, I’ll do whatever she wants. 

“So, you’re tryna pull a me, huh?” she giggles and my god, hearing her giggle through a screen is nothing compared to hearing it in person. I feel like melting. 

“Hm?” It’s my turn to giggle as she pinches my side. “Let’s go find your car!” I shout to distract her. She pinches me again and I throw my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me so I can place a kiss or two on the side of her head, inhaling her as we walk toward the parking garage. 

“I really did miss you, Clarke.” 

Her free arm slides behind my lower back, her right hand finding mine as she kisses my cheek.

“I really missed you too, Lexa.” 

#####

“I have an idea.” I say as I grab her right hand just to kiss it because I can. 

Clarke glances at me sideways, only to return her attention to the traffic that for some reason is a thing at three o’clock in the afternoon. We’ve been moving what feels like an inch per minute. 

“That sounds dangerous.” 

If I didn’t know her I’d think she was serious by the look on her face. I want to break that, so with her hand still in mine I bring it back to my mouth and start lightly biting it all over. 

She starts giggling. “Stop, you animal.” 

Biting her some more, I pause to ask, “Are you gonna listen to me?” She smiles that smile that takes my breath away and nods.

I bite her one more time. 

“Hey!” She protests, but doesn’t pull away. 

I shrug, “Sorry.” I’m not.

“No you’re not.” 

She’s always known what I was thinking. 

“No, I’m not.” I smile at her, getting distracted by how beautiful her profile is, how beautiful she is. How sweet her smile is for me, how I can tell that that smile reaches her eyes, even looking at her from the side like this. 

She softly clicks her tongue at me, something that she’s done a lot of when we video chat, something I know now is just her way to get me to stop staring at her.

“Focus, Lex,” she says as she brings our still combined hands to her lips, placing a delicate kiss.

God, I love that. 

“Right, my idea,” I start and she nods. “I was thinking, I don’t really know Seattle–”

“Lexa, I swear, if you’re reneging on the date you promised me just so that we can have sex first–”

“No!” I interject quickly. I don’t want to offend her. “I do want to go out on a date, but since we’re in your hometown, I think that you should be the one to pick the places.” I pause for a moment, desperately hoping that I didn’t mess up already.

Is thirty minutes all it takes? 

She sighs and shakes her head and I silently plead that she’s not upset.

“Damn, I was hoping we’d have sex.”

It’s silent for a moment as we smile at each other, a little tense and very much charged, too. This car ride is taking way too long. 

I clear my throat. “It’s your hometown. We’ll do what you want.”

#####

The twenty four hours before seeing Clarke was not only slow as hell, but also made me a mixture of anxious and excited that I would finally be seeing this girl who turned my world upside down again.

I packed and unpacked several times, bothering Anya to ask her what I should and shouldn’t take as I tried on multiple outfits. Checking and rechecking to make sure I had everything, which wasn’t much, before checking a couple more times for good measure. And on top of that, sleep wouldn’t come to me. I just desperately wanted to be in Seattle. 

Now that I’m here and in Clarke’s apartment, in Clarke’s bed, both of us having the intention of doing things that we’ve spoken graphically about over the phone or computer, all that built up nervousness drains out of me, leaving my body in need of the rest it wasn’t able to get.

I think she experiences the same thing as she wraps her arms around me from behind, her left over my side, her right under my neck. 

Placing my hand over the one she has on my tummy, I gently kiss the bicep of the one near my face. My eyes closing without me wanting them to. The last thing I hear before sleep overtakes me is Clarke’s heavy breathing. 

#####

My eyes open, but it’s so dark that for a moment I wonder if they’re actually open. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, slowly coming back to myself, I remember that I’m with Clarke and I can’t fight the grin that tugs on my lips.

I don’t even try. 

Her arms still around me, her breathing the same as when I fell asleep, I don’t move a muscle, not wanting to wake her. She feels so good, so warm and so soft against my back.

Her breaths tickling my neck on each exhale as I inhale her scent that surrounds me. Her comforter, her pillows, her place, just her. It’s comforting and wonderful. 

It’s funny, this is the second time we’ve fallen asleep together and both times she’s been the big spoon. I’ve never let that happen in past relationships. I liked being the big spoon, in control of the situation, of how much contact we have or the intensity of it all. But with Clarke, I just like to be held, however she’s willing to give that to me. 

Clarke’s change of breath is the first thing to clue me in that she’s starting to wake up. She nuzzles my neck, a favorite spot of hers, or so she says. Her lips graze me and I can’t help the contented sigh that falls out. 

“You’re awake?” she mumbles, voice huskier from sleep as she tries to bring me even closer than we already are. I love it. 

I nod, responding to her want and scooting back into her as much as I can. “Yeah.”

She kisses my neck. “Do you know what time it is?” she asks, nibbling the same spot, sliding her left hand under my shirt, fingers tracing imaginary patterns on my stomach. 

“Keep up whatever you’re doing, I’m not going to know anything,” is my response and the giggle I get out of that makes me never want to stop saying such cheesy things.

“Interesting.” Her voice no longer filled with sleep, but still just as low and husky. “What if I do this,” She asks as she gently rakes her fingers up my side. “Still knowing stuff?” 

Feeling my skin rise, I nod. “Less, but yes.” 

“Hm.” She scoots away slightly and I already miss her warmth against me, but her hand moves to my back, nails running up until she reaches the hooks of my bra. It surprises me how easily she’s able to undo it with one hand. “What about now, Lex?” she asks, placing a kiss right below my ear.

Swallowing thickly, feeling her breaths on me, her fingers gliding up and down my back, I can’t really say more than, “Um…”

A chuckle falls out of her, grazing my ear. “I’d say we’re getting closer.” She smiles and I can feel it against the nape of my neck. 

I can’t argue with that, really.

Her hand returns to my stomach, making sure to leave goosebumps on my skin on its way. My breathing becomes more and more unsteady as she nears my breasts and almost stops when she cups it. 

She hums in my ear before capturing the tip of it between her teeth. “You feel so good, Lex.” She whispers and my whole body shudders. “Fuck, I’ve missed touching you so much.” And like she’s trying to prove a point, she brushes against my nipple before squeezing my chest. 

A moan leaves my mouth and that spurs Clarke on, her right hand taking over my breast as her left hand slides back down, further than she’s let herself yet, at the waistband of my pants. Like the clasps of my bra, she makes quick work of the button on my jeans and I wonder, without wanting to, how she’s so efficient in these moments. 

Her lips on my neck, her hands on my most intimate parts, it’s almost heaven. Almost. I need to have her naked, I need to feel all of her all over me. 

“Clarke?” I still her hands. 

She tries to keep touching me, letting out a discontented sound when I stand firm. 

“What?” I can hear the pout in her voice and it just makes me want to smile at how much she wants me. It echoes the same sentiment I have for her. 

Instead of telling her what I want, I choose to show her. Sitting up and pulling my shirt and loosened bra off, tossing them somewhere away from us. I pull her up, helping to discard her own clothing. 

Standing between her legs at the edge of her bed, she tugs my pants, underwear included, down to pool at my feet. Kicking them off, I push her back before she even has the chance to touch me so I can do the same for her. 

There’s one thing that I regret about the way we hooked up when she was at my place and that was not being able to see her properly, it being early morning and all. And by the time we were awake when the sun was out, she had to get going. 

Again she’s naked and wanting me in the dark. I’m hoping that tomorrow will be the day that I get to see her, all of her, basking in the glow of the morning sun. But for now, I’m not going to complain about having a sexy as hell Clarke, nude and ready for me. 

She kisses my stomach, a part of me that she’d constantly tell me over Skype was one of her favorite places to run her tongue over, besides the obvious. She proves it, taking her time, gliding lips and tongue across it, up and down and down until she’s tasting me. 

It takes a lot of willpower to stop her and for a moment, when her tongue hits a moan inducing spot and her hands are gripping my ass to pull me closer, I wonder why I want to stop her at all. Especially with how much I’m enjoying what she’s doing and judging by the noises she’s making, she’s enjoying herself, too. 

But I want what I want.

I halt her actions by stepping back, but not without a bit of a fight as she holds on tighter to me. Placing my hand against her forehead seems to help me win the battle and based on her growl, she doesn’t like it. 

“Are you gonna be stopping me all night, Lexa?” 

“Shh,” I whisper, grabbing her waist and lifting to push her up the bed. 

The face she makes as I toss her, not so gently, is the same face she made when I tossed her on my bed that morning. She seems genuinely surprised that I’m able to move her so easily. 

I crawl up beside her, kissing her deeply, tasting myself mixed with her. It’s one of the most delectable flavors I’ve ever had the pleasure of having in my mouth, second only to her essence. 

Tearing myself away from her and receiving yet another complaint, I start to chuckle, grabbing for one of her pillows.

“Lift your head, Clarke.”

She does it without question and there’s something about a woman who responds like that to me that fuels my fire. Folding the pillow so that there’s a little more lift, I put it under her head. 

Placing my knees on either side of her, aligning my center to her mouth as I face her feet earns me a throaty, “Fuck yes,” from the woman underneathe me. I lean forward, on my elbows to bring my mouth close to her sex. 

It doesn’t take me long to take her in and I feel her muffled moans against me. 

Her hands on my ass again, bringing me impossibly close, the stimulation to my clit spurring me on to pleasure her as well as she’s pleasuring me. 

She tastes better than I remember and I bury my face deeper into her, greedily trying to get every drop of her that I can with my tongue, with my lips, and sometimes with a graze of my teeth. Practically every movement against her she reciprocates and the moans that fly out of me and into her prompts more of the same. 

It’s a circle of satisfaction

I feel it coming faster than I anticipated, faster than I want and I try to retreat, only slightly, just to take away some of the sensation so that I can last a little longer. Being able to smell her like this, taste her like this, feel her against my tongue and in turn feeling her tongue on my clit like this, I want the moment to last forever. 

But the fact that I’ve been looking forward to this moment since we were forced out of my bed the day she left, and the fact that I’ve thought of nothing else but Clarke and her beautiful everything, and the fact that she just knows how to work that mouth, add to all that her not letting me move away from her, her grasping onto me for dear life as she starts to shake and crumble and scream. 

It’s a lost battle. 

My cries into her are muffled as are hers. The shaking of her thighs reflects what I feel is happening within me and I try my best not to have my now jelly-like legs give out on me. I don’t want to crush her. With the last ounce of strength that I have in me right now, I roll to my left, ending up on the left side of Clarke on my back. 

Recovering, getting my bearings as well as my breath back, I smack her playfully on the thigh closest to me receiving a small yip in reply. “That was hot.” Is all I can think of to say as I wait for my brain to start functioning normally again. “You’re so hot, Clarke.”

She chuckles, “Don’t give me all the credit, Lex.” Her lips graze my knee and I’m so sensitive at this moment that it tingles throughout my whole being. 

Only a couple seconds go by before Clarke’s breathing returns to normal and she crawls beside me, soft kisses ascending my stomach, my chest, my neck until her tongue is exploring my mouth again. 

I realize that I lied before, my tastes have changed. This kiss is number one on my list now. 

She pulls away to ask, “Ready to go again?” Her left hand already making its way down my body. 

“Jesus Christ, Clarke.” 

She’s insatiable and I love it. 

#####

“Honestly, Clarke,” I bring her closer to me, her legs on either side of me, her arms around my neck as I sit up against the headboard. “As much as I really, really,” I kiss her collarbone, her throat, her cheek. “Want to just stay in bed and fuck you all night,” I suck on her earlobe. “We need food.” 

“Okay.” She covers my mouth with hers, effectively shutting me up like she did three or four orgasms ago. I’ve lost track.

My hands roam her body, her delicate and warm skin under my fingertips is intoxicating. Unable to control where they wander, they slip through velvet folds and we moan into our kiss. I’m about to push into her, wanting so bad to be inside her, to feel her walls tighten around me again, when my stomach growls and announces its presence. 

She pulls back to give me a teasing look before her tummy makes the same noise. We both blush and she relents. 

“Fine!” She points to her own stomach. “You betrayer!” 

I only shake my head at her at first, pretending to admonish her and her antics, but the way she commits to actually being upset at herself is too cute a picture to not giggle at. 

I lean down to kiss the part of her she just yelled at. “She didn’t mean it.” I kiss it again and pet it for good measure. 

“Are you talking to my tummy, Lex?” she asks with a giggle. 

I grip her hips, pulling her closer to me, my lips slightly below Clarke’s breasts as I shoot a glare with no sting behind it at her.

“I’m sorry, I’m having a private conversation here.” 

“Okay,” she says as she attempts to remove herself from me and patting me on the shoulder. “Thanks for making it easy for me to get outta bed.” 

Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I stop her from retreating. “Wait, I’m not finished yet.” 

She rolls her eyes at me, but the chortle that sneaks out let’s me know that she’s not exactly hating this. 

I make a show of pretending to whisper things to her stomach, mumbling nothing in particular, interspersing my words with soft kisses. 

“Ya done, Lex?” 

I am, but it’s fun to mess with her, so I continue. 

She lets out an exaggerated sigh, making another attempt to get free and I punish her for it by biting her. More like, tickling her with my teeth. The squeal of surprise that turns into high-pitched laughter encourages me to continue.

Clarke, realizing that she can’t break my hold, instead puts her palm to my forehead to push me away from her, the skin on the side of my eyes slanting upward with the force.

“I insist!” she says as I try to get around her defenses. “You’re an animal, Lex.” 

“Let me devour you, then.” 

To get a better advantage I move quickly to my knees, flipping her off of me, making her land on the mattress with an ‘oof’ on her back. My body hurriedly lying on top of her before she even understands what's happening. 

Looking into her eyes, seeing the way they dance and glimmer for me, sends a thrilling warmth through my body and I can feel it from my head to my toes. Every part of me filled with excitement that I’m with her. That I have her. That I–

Shaking my head, ever so slightly so that hopefully she doesn’t notice, I lean in and capture her lips. Soft at first, just to show her how I feel about her, show her how happy she makes me. But with a low moan and slip of a tongue it swiftly devolves into a hungry and wanton kiss. 

And soon my hips join my lips in showing her how much I want her. 

#####

Getting out of bed was hard. I don’t recall how many attempts we both made to try to convince each other that we should get up, get dressed and have dinner, but when we finally did and checked the time it was well past eleven. 

No wonder we were both starving. 

“I have to say,” I start as I take a bite of one of the burgers we purchased, not being able to save it for the park that Clarke wants to take me to. “When you said that we should eat Dick’s, I was wondering if you forgot that I was a lesbian.” I smile at her with a silly smile. 

Clarke throws her head back as far as the headrest in her car allows, her eyes still on the road as she drives up the hilly streets of the city.

“Oh my god, you’re a child.” She laughs again and it makes my heart flutter. Just like it always has. 

It turns out Dick’s is a cheap burger joint that even at midnight is filled with people and no place to sit. Not that the sitting thing matters for us now, considering we got our order to go. 

Her eyes glance over at me, then at the burger that I’ve already eaten half of and I lift my eyebrow at her in question. She smiles before her eyes return to the road and I lift the sandwich close to her mouth. 

“Thanks, Lex,” she says around the bite she takes. 

I smile at her, something I can’t stop doing around Clarke. “No problem.” 

Minutes later we arrive in a neighborhood with tons of cars parked alongside both curbs. It takes a few more minutes to find an empty space that we can park into and I notice a small crowd of people hanging out or taking pictures or playing in the giant almost hour-glass looking statue that’s in the middle of it all. 

I know midnight is not extremely late, but it’s also a midnight on a Monday and it surprises me how many people are out and about. 

Clarke grabs the bag with our food and her thick sweater before stepping out. I join her just as she finishes zipping up the hoodie, my fingers immediately intertwining with hers as we walk toward the railing of the overlook. The closer we get, the better the view gets. At first it’s just lights of a faraway downtown, but when we reach the barrier, it’s all of Seattle. 

The Space Needle is the most obvious, but it’s the first thing Clarke points out to me. Then the ferries on the ocean or the Puget Sound. She makes sure to remind me that that’s what that part of the ocean is called. Then the ferris wheel that changes colors as it rotates, which she promises will be something that we do, if I want. 

The lights of the city blending into the darkness of the ocean is beautiful and once a family moves from a part of the barrier that’s wide enough to use as a bench becomes available, Clarke leads me by the hand to sit on it with her. She sits in between my legs, both of our feet dangling off the edge as we dig into our food. 

“This is really cool,” I say, taking the first bite of my second burger, my left hand on her waist.

She covers my hand with hers. “Yeah, it’s one of my favorite places here.” 

I rest my chin on her shoulder for a moment. “Quickly becoming one of my favorites.” 

She smiles and interlaces our fingers. This is by far the best date I’ve ever been on. 

#####

Waking up in Clarke’s arms, in her bed, is something that I’ve already decided I want to do every morning. Feeling her breaths on me, hearing the soft sounds she makes in her sleep, the warmth of her body against me, and the smell that’s uniquely her surrounding me, all combine for a euphoric experience. 

I never want to leave her. I don’t know how I’m gonna– No, it’s only day two. 

Torn between my want to stay wrapped up in her and my need to pee, I stay where I am until I absolutely can not. And when I do, I try my best not to wake her by moving as slowly and quietly as I can. 

So far, the parts of Washington I’ve been able to see have been beautiful. The park that we went to last night being no exception. The one thing that I have a gripe about this place so far, though, is the weather. Clouds that always threaten rain, no sun shining through this morning to land on Clarke like I was hoping. 

It’s still bright enough to see her, in the bright grayness of it all, and I take in as much of her as I can. Running my eyes over her face, her cute nose, the beauty mark above her soft lips, her chin, she’s so beautiful. My eyes drift lower, down her neck and I have an almost overwhelming urge to kiss it, but I refrain. 

The rest of her is covered with the comforter, in my absence she wrapped it higher and tighter around herself. I want to get back under there with her, feel her against me again, but sneaking back in, with how tightly she’s bundled, is going to be a harder feat than leaving was. 

As soon as I tug on the blanket she pulls it tighter against her, her brows furrowing even in sleep. She’s adorable. Trying again yields the same result and I can’t help it. My want to get back in bed with her turns into my want to mess with her sleepy and blanket-hogging self. 

Tugging some more, she starts to groan as well as contort her face and I chortle at that. I tug a little harder now and she pulls a little harder, groaning a little louder. One more time, same outcome and the idea to be an ass, but I think a funny ass, comes to my mind. 

She’s going to hate me, but that doesn’t stop me. 

Standing at the front of the bed, I grab onto the comforter. With one hard pull it comes flying off of her and falls to the floor. The way she curls up into herself is something that makes me feel a little bad, but the sound she groans out along with a sleepy croak of my name makes me want to laugh. 

She blinks slowly, propping herself up on her elbows to face me, lines creasing between her brows as she glares at me with heavy lids.

“What the hell, Lexa?”

Trying my best to look innocent, I shrug at her. “What’s wrong, Clarke?”

“Lex, it’s too early in the morning for this bullshit,” she says in the grumpiest way I’ve ever heard her say anything and that makes me laugh more than I think it should. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” earns me a chucked pillow to what I can only assume was supposed to hit my face, but I catch it easily. I expect her to throw the other pillow at me, but instead she places it over herself. 

It doesn’t cover much more than her torso and she’s so fucking cute like this. 

“Stop looking at me,” she grumbles. “You don’t deserve to look at me.”

On her side, she tries to cover her cute butt with the pillow, but then it’s not over her boobs and I can see the debate she’s having about which part of her she wants to hide from my eyes more written on her face. She decides to lie on her stomach and place it over her butt. 

I giggle. “You know, you could just grab the comforter, Clarke.” 

She growls at me, throaty from sleep. “I’ll warn you only once, Lexa,” she mumbles into the bed. “If _you_ don’t put the blanket back on top of me, I’m going to put a ban on you touching my boobs the rest of your trip.”

I could not put the blanket on her fast enough, making sure to wrap myself in there with her. 

#####

She’s so warm.

“Fuck!”

So wet.

“Mm.” 

So tight. 

“Lex!” 

I’m so deep inside her, curling as I pull moan after moan out of her. Her head thrown back as she sinks down on me, as she moves forward and back, as she rides my fingers, taking them as deep as she wants. As shallow as she wants. As hard as she wants. 

“Clarke.” 

My fingers squeezed.

“You feel so good.” 

Her nails dig into my back as my left hand grips her ass, encouraging her to take as much pleasure as she can possibly get. My mouth in the middle of her chest, licking its way to her right breast, sucking and marking her, making her mine. 

“So fucking good, Clarke.” 

I bite her nipple.

“Lexa, fuck!” 

Her movements erratic.

“God, baby!” 

That utterance excites me and my hand moves faster than before, harder than before. My mouth doing things to her nipple that by now I know heightens the intensity of her orgasm. She doesn’t let me down and I won’t disappoint either. 

She convulses around me.

“Yes, Clarke.” 

Nails digging impossibly deeper into me. 

“I’m gonna–”

My fingers squeezed, harder this time.

“Show me, baby.” 

My mouth back on her, stimulating her. My grip on her waist moving to her ass, clutching on to it. She’s so close, I can see it and when her head falls back and her moans turn silent, only a second later I can feel it dripping down my fingers. Her moans return, louder than they had been as she shivers and quakes above me. 

#####

She swirls her tongue and I swear it’s like she’s hypnotizing me as I see those same swirling motions behind my eyelids. What she does to my clit, I can feel that delicious pressure throughout my whole body. It’s like she knows just how to excite me, to connect every nerve ending I have to the part of me that she has in her very talented mouth. 

The sounds she makes as she tastes me, devours me, adds to the whole experience and I almost feel embarrassed at how close she gets me to my peak in such a short amount of time. My hand slides to the back of her head, tangling in blonde locks, encouraging her. 

The humming that my encouragements produce vibrates against me and that’s the final sensation that causes me to stiffen, to curl my toes, to scream her name, scream to god, scream to heaven which I’m sure is her mouth. 

“Fuck, Clarke,” I breath out with a contented sigh. 

She lifts her head slightly, the look in her eyes asking me what she usually verbalizes after making me come. 

My hand, still on her head, pushes her back down as her answer. 

##### 

My face scrunches up. “That is both disgusting and fascinating.” 

She laughs and nods. “I know, but,” she shrugs, “It’s an attraction.” 

Clarke had told me about this alleyway that’s on the way, depending where you park, to Pike Place Market. The Gum Wall, literally what it’s called and what it is. Everyone who is so inclined, attaches their chewed gum to it. To me, it’s like a stranger and less hygenic version of the Pont des Arts with the locks, but far less dangerous. 

“Do you want to take a picture with it?” 

It’s funny, because though I am put off by it, it’s colorful background would make a neat picture. Also I could gross Anya out with it when I go back home. 

Shit. Home. Away from Clarke. 

Shaking my head, I smile at her. “You’ll take it with me?” 

“Of course.” She smiles back. 

#####

There’s a crowd gathered around a corner shop and when Clarke sees this, she hurriedly pulls me by our connected hands to get in between the throng of people. 

“Heyyyyyya,” is said in unison by the workers as they toss a huge fish back and forth at each other over the counter and fish stand. When the worker closest to the crowd catches it, he brings it close to some unsuspecting girl and it freaks her out. It’s funny.

“You’re lucky,” Clarke states, smile plastered on her gorgeous face.

I nod. “I know,” I bring her hand up to my lips, leaving a gentle kiss there. “Because I got you.”

It’s super corny. I’m getting super corny. 

Her smile transforms from merely a smile to one with so much affection and soft eyes. It’s such a subtle shift, one you wouldn’t notice if you’re not paying attention.

She opens her mouth to say something, but stops herself, taking in a small breath. Instead of saying whatever it is she was going to say, she pecks my cheek. Then, “You’re so cute.” 

At least she likes my corniness.

“Last time I was here with a friend from out of town, we had to wait forever to see that little show. And it was pouring rain out,” she says as she guides me across the street. “You both managed to escape the rain.” She holds her free hand out to feel no drops on her fingers. Just gray skies. “And immediately see the fish get thrown.” A kiss to my neck.”You should buy a lottery ticket, Lex.”

“But, I already won it when I found you.” 

This time, she calls me out on it.

Clarke playfully rolls her eyes. “Cute and corny,” she says with a pinch to my cheeks. 

Giggling, I place a kiss to her temple. “Maybe, but you like it.” 

She shows me where the first Starbucks is and I don’t know why, but that makes me want to get a drink from there, even though I don’t really care for their coffee too much. Then takes me around the corner and we watch how cheese is made through the window. Oddly fascinating. 

We walk up the hill until getting to the crosswalk, but we don’t cross the street. She just wants to take another picture with me with the ‘Public Market’ sign and the ocean as the backdrop. I jump at the chance, wanting to not only have these memories in my mind, but in my photo album. 

We head back the way we came from and I furrow my brows, head tilted to the side. Before I can ask my question, one hand is behind my neck, pulling me in for a sweet kiss.

“God, you’re so cute.” Another kiss. “Stop being so damn cute.” 

Blushing, I look down for a moment, trying to remember what I did so that I can get this reaction out of her whenever I can. Another barrage of kisses to my cheeks and lips.

Well, whatever I’m doing, it seems to be enough. 

Walking through the stands of what is apparently the largest farmer’s market in Washington, she points out all the little trinkets that catch her eye. The turquoise jewelry, the arrowheads, the wooden puzzles. We read the shirts that have the funniest sayings on them before touching soft scarves. Taste samples of organic honey and chocolate and jam, of which she purchases a jar of jam for me to take back home and one for her to keep.

It’s fun. I love being here with her. 

“Are you hungry?” 

After the marathon sex session we had this morning, we had some toast and coffee. Then she tempted me back into her bed with a smirk, lustful eyes and discarded clothes. We ended up leaving her place well after the, what started at nine o’clock but turned into ten which turned into eleven o’clock time we planned, arriving at the Gum Wall at sometime past noon. We had more coffee, but nothing solid. 

“I’m starving, Clarke.” I try the best pout I can. “Why do you constantly starve me?” 

She sucks my bottom lip into her mouth, biting on it lightly and pulling away. She places her hand on my stomach and takes a step back, looking down at it.

“I’m sorry, forgive me?”

Looking away, I do my best to pretend to be angry. “I don’t know.” 

Her gaze meets mine again, fake indignation in her eyes. “Excuse me.” She points between my stomach and herself. “This is a private conversation.” Leaning back down, she keeps apologizing to it, petting it much like I did with her tummy yesterday.

The laugh that bellows out of me earns me a smile from the woman who takes my breath away every time she looks at me. 

“Okay, okay.” I say as I pull her up, planting a kiss on her chin. “Feed me, woman!”

Giggling, she takes my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers. 

“Alright.” She kisses my cheek. “First things first,” she states with her pointer in the air. “Type of food?”

“Anything.”

“Wholly unhelpful, thank you, Lexa.”

I shrug and try to do what I think got her to think I was cute before with my face. And when she crinkles her nose and can’t help but kiss me, I know it worked.

“Do you want fast and cheap? Or not so fast and expensive, but a decent view?” 

I’ve been really laying it on thick with her today, mostly because I haven’t been able to help myself. And I know that she’s not exactly unresponsive to it, but I figure I’ll give it a bit of a break for now and not tell her what I’m thinking. 

“With you, it’s never a decent view. It’s fantastic.” 

Great, nailed it. 

She shakes her head, a blush rushing to her cheeks and I can see the smile that she’s fighting to hide. It reminds me of the first night I met her when we were in Finn’s room. I tried to make her laugh by spinning around on the chair and I know she wanted to. I saw it in her eyes. She always has expressive eyes.

Clarke squeezes my hand and pulls me wherever she’s decided that we’re going to eat. 

#####

It’s still dark out when I wake up with Clarke curled into me, her left arm wrapped around my waist. I don’t want to be awake, it’s too early. I just want to cuddle into the wonderful woman lying next to me, immerse myself in everything that’s her and fall asleep feeling her nakedness against me. 

But my body, too used to getting up at a set time, even if I am able to sleep in, won’t listen to me. Brains and bodies being naturally habitual. Both of those jerks telling me to wake up and slip on my running clothes and shoes. My brain practically yelling that I should at the very least if I’m not eating right, I should still go for my morning jog that I skipped yesterday.

Especially with what we ate for lunch/dinner last night. That French restaurant had such delicious seafood. It must have been all that butter and garlic. The portions were huge and tasted just as good when we had them as leftovers. 

My heart, the one I want to feel like listening to the most, telling me to stay. It’s almost too easy to listen to when Clarke murmurs gibberish into my neck or unconsciously tightens her hold on me when I try to get up. 

My body betrays me, first with limbs that need to stretch, then with a full bladder. And after turning on the light and brushing my teeth while admiring Clarke and how angelic she looks while she sleeps, my brain persuades me to slip on my clothes, since I’m already out of bed, of course. 

Fully dressed, but needing to put my shoes on, I stop by the bed first to let Clarke know where I am going. Hoping that she doesn’t growl and grumble at me when her fogged from sleep mind doesn’t let what I say register. Or maybe I do want to see that. It’s one of many of the cute things that she does.

Sitting at the edge of my side of the bed… My side of the bed? I shake my head. Sitting at the edge of Clarke’s bed facing her, I reach out to push blonde locks out of her face, tucking them behind a perfect ear that I want to always be nibbling on. My little gesture stirring her a bit.

“Hey,” I whisper, even though the main intent of this is to wake her. I run a finger on the side of her face. “Clarke.”

“Hmm,” she mumbles, her face scrunching up when I boop her nose. She grabs my hand and softly kisses my palm before falling back to sleep. 

I can’t contain my chuckle at that.

“Clarke?” I say, a little louder this time as I lightly scratch behind her ear. 

She definitely liked that, if her soft moan is any indication.

I repeat my touch and I’m rewarded with the same noise and a slight smile. What am I doing? Why am I leaving? I must be some kind of idiot.

“Hey, Clarke?” 

“Lex?” She croaks out, one eye barely open to peer up at me. 

Running my fingers over her cheek, I cup it. “I’m gonna go for a run, okay?” 

The moment that she registers what I’m saying is clearly written on her face. It’s a slow transition, taking in my words, processing them as both her eyes are open, but more like a squint. Final recognition when her eyes widen before blinking the sleep out of them. 

“No.” 

My eyebrow hikes up. “No?”

She shakes her head, her eyes closing momentarily before quickly reopening them. It’s like she’s trying to fight her tiredness.

“Put your hot Eyebrow of Disbelief away.” She can barely articulate and it’s almost like talking to a drunk. An adorable drunk. 

“But, I’ve gotta get at least one workout in.”

She tries to smirk, tries to get that look in her eyes that she does when she’s trying to seduce me (which, let’s face it, doesn’t take much), but with how sleepy she is it doesn’t make me think anything sexual. Just makes me want to pinch her cheeks. 

Shaking my head, I chuckle. “A run, hot stuff.” 

“Stay with me,” she husks out, pulling at the hem of my shirt. “Please, Lex?” 

I melt. Seriously, what the hell am I trying to do here? My slight hesitation prompts her.

“I swear,” she pulls my shirt halfway up and I take the hint, shedding it and the sports bra I had on underneath off. “I’ll give you a decent workout later.” She kisses my chest then my neck. “For now, just hug me?” A kiss to my shoulder. “Please, baby?”

She needn’t say anything more. 

#####

“Almost there,” Clarke says, nearly breathless, sweating slightly, wet. 

“Yeah?” I smirk. “That’s what you said five minutes ago.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Just enjoy the journey, Lex,” she remarks, nearing the precipice.

“Oh, wow.” 

Standing on top of the ledge with plenty of room so as not to fall, is another gorgeous view. This one much different than the one she showed me the first night. Whereas our first date view was all lights and tourist attractions and high-rise buildings, this one is all nature. Evergreen trees as far as your eyes can see, blue mountains in the distance, and cerulean colored lake below. The colors highlighted by the grayness of the sky. 

It’s been lightly raining the whole time we’ve been hiking, but the closer we got to the top, the more it tapered off. The places to sit around here still have some puddles, but we’re able to find a spot with minimal amounts of water. 

Clarke takes the backpack she has off and pulls out some trail mix and our refillable water bottles, handing me one before placing the bag to her side. She lets me sit first, the large boulders our seats, before sitting between my legs again. I love having her there, in any sense. 

We’re not alone here, there are at least ten other people, strangers making new friends. And I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised, considering everywhere she’s taken me so far has always been crowded, but this is the middle of nowhere, there aren’t even cabins within a ten mile radius of this place. 

“Why do they call it Rattlesnake Ridge?” I ask as she turns to feed me some of the snack she brought. “Thanks.”

She smiles at me, placing a quick kiss to my nose and I can’t help but smile back. 

“Um, I think I remember being told that a guy thought that there were rattlesnakes because he heard seed pods making a rattling noise.” She giggles. “Could you imagine making a dumb mistake and then everyone you know never lets you live it down?” 

The thought makes me chuckle until I start to ponder it. Not that Clarke was a mistake, far from it. Just the way it all went down. And now? Only a couple of texts to me personally since and the group chat I’m a part of empty since Christmas. 

“Hey,” Clarke turns in my embrace, her brows furrowed, eyes filled with worry. She cups my cheek with a cold hand. “You okay, Lexa?”

Recovering, I swallow the lump in my throat. “Yeah.” I kiss her palm before taking it into both of mine to help warm it up. 

I know she knows that I’m not telling the truth, but there’s an unspoken agreement that we have, that we established I’d say since we’ve known each other. She knows when to press me further and when to let me come to her. And when she nods at me in understanding I place a kiss on her shoulder. 

Wrapping my arms a little tighter around Clarke, trying to keep her warm when a stiff breeze blows by. “Do you want to wear the jacket you brought instead of the rain one you have on?” I ask, making a move toward the backpack.

She shakes her head and pulls my arms tighter around her. “On the way back down, though, for sure.” 

I kiss the back of her head then turn my attention to the scenery. She turns to feed me every so often, we drink from our bottles, saying something only when a squirrel or a chipmunk comes begging for food otherwise sitting in comfortable silence until the need to walk and stretch creeps up on us. 

#####

“Geez, this place is all just trees and water, huh?” I marvel as we drive over the floating bridge. An expanse of yet another lake is the view as we drive over it to get to an island in the middle of Lake Washington where her mom lives.

Clarke smiles and my stomach flutters. She nods, “I mean, that’s pretty much it, yeah.”

After the hike, Clarke had mentioned that her mom had some citypasses, which is a ticket or something that makes the main Seattle attractions a bit cheaper, so that we can do more touristy things tomorrow. 

It doesn’t hit me until we get off the freeway exit that I might be meeting her mom for the first time. With the way that Clarke’s spoken about her, I don’t really know what to expect. I know that they don’t have the best of relationships, but there’s definitely still love there. I want to make a good impression.

But also, Clarke and I haven’t yet defined our relationship, really. The way we got together was unconventional and she left the day we hooked up. Sure, we talked everyday, video chatted whenever possible, and we spoke about our days and how much we couldn’t wait to see each other again. Sometimes it would lead to dirty stuff. 

But we never really spoke about what we are. And we only went on our first date two days ago. 

What are we? What am I supposed to introduce myself as? _“Hi, I’m Lexa, Clarke’s emotionally attached fuck buddy. Very nice to meet you, Clarke’s mom!”_ Or, _“Hi, I’m Lexa your daughter’s maybe girlfriend, I don’t know what we are? It’s very nice to meet you, Clarke’s mom!”_

Shit. Why can’t I remember what her mom’s name is? 

Her hand covers the one I have on her thigh. “Breathe, Lex,” she says, interlacing our fingers and pulling my hand to kiss my palm. “Unclench your jaw.” Another kiss for good measure. “It’ll be fine.”

She can read me so well. Better than anyone can, better than anyone has, actually. There are times that I’m still able to hide things from Anya, not much, but sometimes. But Clarke can tell practically everything about me and immediately. When I’m tired, sad, emotionally unavailable, horny, mad, happy, hungry but apparently she doesn’t care too much about the last one.

I’ve never had someone know me so completely. 

“Clarke?” 

She puts the car into park. I didn’t notice that we arrived. 

“Yes, Lexa?”

“I’m nervous.” 

Taking her seatbelt off, she turns to fully face me, my hand still in hers and she shoots me an understanding smile. “I know, baby.” She kisses my cheek. 

She’s called me that a few times now and each time I feel like I do when looking up while the snow falls past me. Like I’m flying.

“I can go in by myself, I’ll be quick like a bunny.” She offers, her smile never failing.

I shake my head. 

“Okay.” She kisses my temple. “Let me know when you’re ready. In the meantime,” She puts a finger in the air. “I’m going to bite you all over.” 

She starts with my shoulder and I giggle.


End file.
